


Attack on Titan butchered in a totally non-ironic way and I pray to god this doesn't get copyrighted

by marquis (expand_d0ng)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Communism, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expand_d0ng/pseuds/marquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"who, who are you? and what the fuck do you do?...we are, we are the shiganshina trio and we've come to rock the FUCK out of you!" Eren yellded biting off armins dick.</p>
<p>"Eren My El Ninyo Brother what the fuck are you doing." Mikusa said.</p>
<p>"This is a political statement Mikasa!" Eren bite off his own dick and howled in pain.</p>
<p>"Ok." Said Mikasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Titan butchered in a totally non-ironic way and I pray to god this doesn't get copyrighted

**Author's Note:**

> lmao.

It was the spring o' 49 in Shiganshina, the elitist pimp crew- I mean Armin, Mikasa and Eren had just saved Armin from a hoard of wild bullies who had business with Armin or rather specifically, his lunch money.   
But guess what? Eren and Mikasa fucking PWNED their stupid asses. Sent the fuckers running back to their mommies. Fuck yes.

"Man I h8 being inside walls I want out fuck you!!!!!!" Eren yellded in particular to no one. maybe even go.d

"Eren my el ninyo thats not some good idea." Imkasa replied to eren.

"Just fuck of……………………………..slimeman" Eren muttered under his breath.

"th wall" said. armin.

ITWAS BORKENNHLYO SHIT WHA THT HT FUCK.

debris comes flying in and kills abut a third of the population. little children are crying. nuns are dying. gd save us.  
"W' NNED TO GO TO MOIM" YELLDED ERENE VRYE LOUDYL.  
"y". said mikese.

they went to mikes adoped brothers moms house and it was a broken!!!!!!!

"MOM"

"children run" carla coughed.  
"hehe" hannes say running to kill titans  
"damn you hannes" said C@rla  
"fuck". hannes say as he run back to run with hia children.  
EREN YELL AND SCREAMED AT HANNES "LET ME GO YOU SON OF A IBTCH FUCKING BASTARD THATS MY MOM HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BUY LUNCHABLES WITHOUT HER GIVING ME MONEY TO BUUUUUYYYY IITTTTTTT"

th end of chapter one WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT read the fuckgin manga.

**Author's Note:**

> if u flame this story u are under false consciousness kill capitalist scum


End file.
